


In A Moment

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - F/M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: "It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." - Tony Robbins





	1. Prologue

Death.

You had never really thought about how you were going to die. Being an assassin, you were supposed to be the killer, not the one who was being killed.

You fell to your knees, gasping for air. Falling to your back in the wet grass, you stared at the night sky. You brought your hand up and wrapped it around the hilt of the black dagger that was protruding from your chest. If it wasn’t you lying on the ground, you would be superbly impressed with the accuracy. It was a critical hit. You dropped your hand back down to the ground. You closed your eyes and made a mental checklist of your stats. 

A lung was collapsed for sure. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. You tasted the metallic tang of blood in your mouth. Internal bleeding, most likely from your esophagus being nicked. It was also worrying that you couldn’t feel the blade in your chest. The area around the wound was numb. Come to think of it, you couldn’t feel your left arm at all. You told your brain to move it, but nothing happened. You slowly rolled your head to the side and opened your eyes. Well your arm was still there, so you had another bad sign to add to the list. Numb limbs. 

You coughed and watched as bright red blood spewed out of your mouth. You turned your head back to look at the sky again. The stars were pretty tonight. The moon was also extremely bright. Looking back, that is probably how you were seen. The moonlight probably reflected off the various weapons strapped to your body as you ran through the field. 

The blade had hit you out of nowhere. One minute you were running back to the safe house after completing your task at hand and the next minute, you were stopped dead in your tracks by an exploding pain in your chest. Ha, dead… poor choice of words.

You were fighting to keep your eyes open. You just wanted to slee… No! You needed something to think about…

Bucky.

You two had grown close over the last year. Too bad you hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him how you felt. At first, you and he couldn’t stand the site of each other. After he had come out of cryo, he struggled with his emotions. You had always seemed to get the anger portion. One day, you both were running on the treadmills in the training room in comfortable silence. Then he had looked over at you and pressed the button to up his speed on the machine. Not to be outdone, you increased yours. This little competition went on until he finally called uncle and stepped off the belt. He had smiled at you, you returned it… a friendship had been formed. 

You, Steve and Bucky had become a unit. The three of you could communicate on missions without even saying a word. The captain, the soldier and the assassin. 

You blinked rapidly as you felt the tears forming in your eyes. Funny that you weren’t crying over dying… you were crying because this was going to be hell for Bucky and Steve. 

A sound broke the silence of the night. Your brain was getting hazy, but you were pretty sure that was helicopter blades. You slammed your eyes shut as a blinding spotlight landed on you. The darkness behind your eyelids was welcoming. You tried to pry them back open when you heard yelling, but found that you just didn’t have the energy too. 

“Cap! Is it her?” a man’s voice shouted over the blades whooshing in the air. 

You felt a hand on the side of your neck, pressing into the pulse point below your ear. 

“Please be alive… please be alive,” you heard Steve chanting above you. You desperately wanted to give him some indication that you were but your energy was fading fast. 

You had been trained to not fear death, to welcome it. But in that moment, as you surrendered yourself to the darkness that was consuming you…

You didn’t want to die.


	2. Save The Girl

_Beep_ … _Beep_ … _Beep_ …

The steady chimes of the many machines surrounding your hospital bed were the only sounds in the silent room. Bucky held your limp hand in his and watched the line on the heart monitor repeat its cycle with the beats. He placed his metal elbow on the bed and rested his forehead in his hand. He knew you would hate this. You would hate being in this bed, a machine helping you breathe. It had been confirmed by many neurologists that you have brain function. But for some reason, you wouldn’t open your eyes.  

Bucky lifted his head when he heard the sliding glass door open to your hospital room. Steve walked in and placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before going to the other side of the bed and sitting in a chair. 

“Buck, you need to leave this room once and awhile,” Steve said as he scooted his chair closer to the bed and leaned his elbows on it. 

“I don’t want her to be alone,” Bucky sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked across at Steve. 

“There are like 50 people milling around this place at all times,” Steve pointed to the glass walls that made up your room. “She wouldn’t be alone.” 

“You know what I mean,” Bucky rubbed his forehead. “She could wake up any minute.” 

They both fell silent, neither of them wanting to voice the other option. Steve looked up at the monitor and made a mental note of the stats before looking down at you. Pale, you looked so pale. The circles under your eyes were so dark that they looked like bruises. You had a small rash around the tape holding the breathing tube in your mouth. 

“I have never thought of her as small,” Steve said absentmindedly. “I have never once looked at her and thought that she was small or weak. But, as she lays here that is all I see. She looks so small.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. He watched as Steve wrapped your hand in his, rubbing smalls circles. “You are in love with her too, aren’t you?” Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Yea, I know the feeling, pal.”

Before Steve could answer, Tony walked in with Bruce trailing behind him. He looked between Steve and Bucky with a questioning look while Bruce wrote your vitals on the clipboard at the end of the bed. Bucky got up from his chair and moved to lean against the wall. Steve did the same, watching Bruce closely as he lifted the blanket that was covering you. Folding it to your hips, he raised the hospital gown to inspect the bandage around your chest. 

“So, Banner and I are here to discuss a course of action fellas,” Tony said clapping his hands in front of him. “It’s been a week and sleeping beauty here has had enough rest. One of you Prince Charming’s need to kiss her so we can wake her up.” 

Bruce chuckled lightly, but Steve and Bucky stared at him less than amused. 

“Wow… tough crowd,” Tony looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up. “In all seriousness, we have two options and neither of you are going to like them.” 

Bruce spoke up from his spot by the door, “The first option is taking her off the vent and see if she will breathe on her own.” 

“And if that doesn’t work?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then we let nature take its course,” Tony answered before Bruce could. 

“What is the second option?” Steve asked, shaking his head at Tony. 

Both Tony and Bruce seemed to get uncomfortable and sent nervous glances at each other. Bruce looked at Steve first and then at Bucky before he answered. “We inject her with the serum.”

“No.” Steve and Bucky said at the same time. 

“Guys, hear him out,” Tony tried to reason. 

Steve looked over at Bucky to see him looking down at you, clenching his jaw. He looked at Bruce and nodded for him to continue. 

“I have been working all week on a special chemical solution that I think would work well for her,” Bruce pulled out the papers that he had stuffed in his back pocket and handed them to Steve. “It’s not the same serum from the 1940’s or even the same that we have seen in recent years.” 

Steve was reading through Banner’s notes when Bucky spoke up, “What will it do?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., bring up the diagram please.” Tony said to the A.I. 

“Yes Mr. Stark,” she said as a yellow computerized version of yourself appeared over your body. Bruce stepped up and pressed a few buttons on a handheld console. 

Blue lines started to thread through the computerized veins, showing where the serum would go. “It will enhance her,” Bruce began. “Her body, her abilities, her mind. She’ll have the faster healing abilities and no Gamma or Vita rays will be involved so her personality will stay the same… she shouldn’t turn green.”

Bucky and Steve just stared at the computerized silhouette in front of them and Tony looked pained. 

“It really is a tough crowd in here,” Bruce shook his head with a laugh. “She will essentially be just like you Cap. Or that is the hope at least.” 

“Will her being an assassin affect anything?” Steve asked, looking at Tony. “Her past has her straddling the line between good or bad.” 

“She’s not a bad person,” Bucky was quick to defend you. 

“I didn’t say she was Buck,” Steve handed the notes over to Bucky. “I’m just saying we have heard the rumors on what she was forced to do before Tony found her.” 

“She’ll become a Super Soldier,” Tony said, clicking a button on Bruce’s handheld to vaporize the diagram. 

“A Super Assassin,” Bucky said quietly. 

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at one another. Bucky sat back down in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. Steve watched him, wondering what he was thinking. 

Tony was the first to break the silence, “We need to be real here, it is the only thing that is going to save her. I’ll give you time to think about that.” 

With that, him and Bruce exited the room.  

Steve walked to the end of your bed and placed his hands on the slat, hanging his head. Normally he was the calm one under pressure, but this was making him want to scream out his frustration. 

“Answer my question from earlier,” Bucky said, getting up and moving to stand next to Steve.

He glanced over at Bucky before looking at you lie in that hospital bed. “Yea Bucky, I am.” Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder again, “Let’s save her life."


	3. Why?

“GET OUT!”

Steve dodged the lamp that you hurled across the room at him. It crashed to the floor, the ceramic pieces falling at his feet. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at you with anger in his eyes, “You are acting like a child.” 

“I don’t care!” you mimicked his pose and stared him down. “Get out of my room.” 

He shook his head in defeat and pointed at the tray of food next to your bed, “Fine. But at least eat.” He turned and walked out of your door. Bucky was sitting on the floor, leaned against the opposite wall. 

“That went well,” he said looking up at Steve. 

Steve sat down next to him and sighed. “Yea, well she said more than two words to me so I’ll count this as a win.” 

Bucky chuckled ruefully and looked at your door. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen after him and Steve had made the decision to give you the serum, but this wasn’t it. You would barely look at him and when you did make eye contact, the hurt in your eyes was like a punch to the gut.

“Maybe we made a mistake, Steve.”

Steve nudged his elbow against Bucky’s side, “She’s alive.” Steve said as he stood up. “Come on, there is nothing else we can do here. We’ll try again tomorrow.” 

Steve reached his hand out to help Bucky up off the floor. They walked side by side down the hallway in silence.

* * *

”You’re not focused today,” Clint said as he stepped behind you to aim the bow in your hands a little higher. “Get your shit together and hit that target.” He pressed a button on the handheld device and electronic targets appeared about 30 yards in front of you.

You took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly and let the arrow fly. Bullseye. Unfortunately, that is the only one you hit. You dropped the bow and looked at Clint. He was less than impressed with your performance today. 

“Shut up Barton,” you sighed. You started collecting the arrows that were scattered around the field, “The sun was in my eyes!” 

You heard him give a hearty laugh before an arrow zipped right past your face. You stopped to give him a look of annoyance. 

“Your excuse isn’t valid.” He said while helping you pick up the rest of the arrows. 

As the two of you started walking back to the compound, Clint looked over at you. “Do you need to talk about it?” 

His eyes were unreadable through his sunglasses but you knew that there was concern there. Barton may be a snarky son of a bitch sometimes, but he was genuine. 

You shook your head, “I’m not ready yet.” You looked down at your feet as you walked.

Once you were back inside, you and Clint bid each other goodbye and you walked back to your room. 

Undressing, you let the clothes lie where they fell and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. When steam started to rise out of the glass door, you stepped in and let the hot water beat down on your body. Grabbing a washcloth off the shower shelf, you gently lathered up the soap and ran it across your body. Your skin was sensitive, your nerve endings still adjusting. You touched the spot on your chest where the scar was supposed to be. 

You remembered the pain, the night sky, the helicopter… Steve. 

The next thing you remember is waking up screaming in a hospital bed….

_‘Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!’ you kept screaming to yourself. You were trapped in the darkness. It was endless._

_You could hear life going on around you, yet you were stuck._

_Your brain felt like it was swimming through quicksand. You couldn’t move anything on your body._

_Panic, you were going to pan-…_

_Your whole body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. Every nerve in your body alive with pain. You needed to save yourself…_

_… you needed to WAKE UP!_

Shaking your head to clear the memory, you finished washing your hair and got out. As you were getting dressed, a chime alerted you to F.R.I.D.A.Y. before her voice filled the room.

“Good evening, my dear. Mr. Stark would like to see you in his office.” 

You rolled your eyes and put your shirt on, “I have no desire to see him.” 

“He said you would say that.” She said, her A.I. accent thick. “He was insistent though.” 

You knew that if you ignored him, he would just come and find you anyway. “Tell him I’m on my way.” 

You slipped on your tennis shoes and made your way to his office. Through the glass walls, you saw him sitting at his desk, looking out the window. He saw you out of the corner of his eyes and motioned for you to come in. 

“I thought you would put up more of a fight than you did,” he said as you sat down on the couch by the window. 

You just shrugged and looked down at your hands in your lap. Tony got up and walked around his desk and hitched his leg up on the side of it, looking at you.

“Maximoff told me something intriguing about you yesterday.” He waited for you to respond, when you didn’t he kept going. “You’ve been training with her to help control this new ability you’ve acquired?” 

You closed your eyes and channeled your energy, when you opened your eyes and looked at Tony, his shocked expression was comical. You lifted your hand, palm up and showed him the dark purple, smoky mist that you could conjure. 

“Your eyes are purple… wow.” He walked over to get a closer look. “Have you explored what you can fully do yet?” 

“I can’t do the mind trick that Wanda does,” you said letting the mist fade, your eyes going back to normal. “So far I can only pick stuff up and move it.”  

He nodded while staring at you. Looking away, you decided it was time to leave before he started asking anymore questions. You got up from the couch and headed for the door.

“You need to talk to them, ya know.” He said softly. 

You stopped for a second, wanting to say something; anything. But nothing came out so you opened the door and walked out. You needed some air. Instead of taking the elevator, you decided to take a jog up the stairs to the roof. You had timed yourself multiple times now and found out that you could beat the elevator anyway. 

Propping open the heavy metal door, you walked over to the lounge chair that you kept up here. 

Perfect timing, you thought to yourself as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was lit with beautiful pinks, orange and yellow.  

You brought your palm up and centered your energy, making the purple mist appear again. Most people thought it was a great trick, you on the other hand feared it….

_After you stopped screaming, and the ringing in your ears had subsided, you looked around realized what you had done._

_Bucky and Steve had been thrown through the glass walls of your hospital room. Tony, Bruce and Sam had jumped behind the nurse’s desk as glass shards rained down around them. You looked down at your hands and jumped at the dark purple smoke coming out of them._

_Anger. White hot anger boiled inside you._

_‘What did you do to me?’ you said aloud._

_You looked over when you heard footsteps crunching in the broken glass, Bucky was approaching you slowly, worry etched into his face._

_‘Doll, do you remember what happened?’ he said cautiously._

_‘Yes, now answer… me.’_

_Bruce cleared his throat as he walked to the edge of your bed, ‘We gave you the serum.’_

_You looked up at Bucky, who wouldn’t meet your eyes and then looked over at Steve who was picking up the furniture and machines you had knocked over._

_Hurt and anger were a volatile mix. You started ripping out the I.V. out of your arm and pulling at the many chords that you were attached too. Tony was trying to stop you, but you were beyond reasoning. When you were free, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and got up. Bucky rushed over to you to help you, but you wrenched your arm out of his grasp._

_‘Don’t touch me,’ you sneered._

_The hurt on his face matched your own…_

A hand shaking your shoulder jolted you out of your reverie. You looked up to see Bucky standing next to you. It had gotten dark while you were lost in your thoughts and a little cold. Your wrapped your arms around yourself as Bucky sat down on the end of your lounge chair. 

“I said your name a few times, but you didn’t answer me.” Bucky said, leaning forward, elbows propped on his thighs. 

You looked at his profile. You couldn’t remember the exact moment you had fallen in love with him but it had been awhile. You never told him because you didn’t want to ruin the great friendship you had. Steve, too. You’ve loved him for years. Was it even possible to be in love with two people? You weren’t sure, but you did know that the way you felt for them both was beyond friendship. 

Wiping away the tear that slid down your cheek you shifted closer to Bucky in the chair. When he looked up at you, he opened his mouth to say something but you stopped him.

“Why?” you asked him.

He looked at the ground for a second before looking back at you, “You were going to die.” He shook his head as if that thought caused him a great deal of pain. “Giving you the serum was the only way to save you. It may have been selfish, but you’re here… living and breathing.” 

You leaned forward to grab his hand but jumped when you felt a blanket being wrapped around your shoulders. Your head shot up to see Steve pulling up a chair next to you and Bucky. You were ashamed to even look at him. He was right, you had acted like a child this morning. 

He leaned back his chair and looked at the sky as he talked. “We know why you are angry with us. We knew you would be. But you have to look at it from our point of view.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “We love you, how could we just let you die?” 

Your gaze snapped to Steve and then to Bucky. Both men were looking at you with the same expression. Bucky nodded, agreeing with what Steve said. You watched as they looked at each other, having a silent conversation. 

You fiddled with the edges of the blanket, trying to put your scrambled thoughts together. Do you tell them that you love them too? Do you explain why you have been so angry? What was happening here? You all were insane…

You opened your mouth to say just that, but stopped when Bucky grabbed your arms and hauled you into his lap. As cliché as it sounds, seconds felt like hours as he watched your reaction closely before cupping your cheek and settling his lips on yours. 

Shock washed through your body.

_Well hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feedback guys! Like it? Don't like it? Any thing you would like to see? Or change? Let me know! Everything little thing is appreciated. ♡


	4. Electric

Control.

Leaning in to Bucky’s kiss, you kept telling yourself to control your emotions. 

It wasn’t working.

Every sense you had was on alert. Your body was warming due to the mastery of Bucky’s lips. He coaxed a moan from you when he nipped your bottom lip. 

You opened your eyes a fraction and froze at what you saw.

Scrambling up from Bucky’s lap, you took two giant steps back and brought your hands up in front of you, cursing the purple energy flowing from your fingers. Breathing heavily, you closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself. 

“I can’t do this,” you whispered to the silence. 

You heard Steve calling out your name as you turned and ran back through the door and down the stairs. 

Slamming the bedroom door behind you, you stopped in the middle of your room and took a deep breath. You had ruined an absolutely perfect moment. Countless times you had fantasized about what Bucky’s lips would feel like against yours. It surpassed every expectation you ever had. 

Frustrated, you flopped down on your back in the middle of your bed. Lifting your hands, you created an energy orb and let it float between your fingers. 

A knock sounded at your door before you heard Steve’s voice, “Can we come in please?” 

With a sigh, you called out, “At your own risk.” 

Steve came in first, followed closely by Bucky, shutting the door behind him. They both stopped and stared at the purple orb you were passing back and forth between your hands. You let it fall, disappearing into your body. Bucky moved first. He came over to the side of the bed and sat down. Steve moved to stand at your feet. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Bucky said while looking down at you. He turned himself and scooted back until his back was resting against the headboard. He spread his legs around you, “Come here.” 

You looked at Steve who nodded his head toward Bucky. Sitting up and turning around, you sat on your knees in front of Bucky.

He reached his hands out to grab yours. You felt Steve climb onto the bed behind you. His chest aligned with your back and his arms came around your body to wrap around your waist. His thighs bracketed yours in-between Bucky’s legs. Bucky linked your fingers with his and brought your hands up.

“Show us.” He leaned forward to kiss your fingers. 

You were shaking your head, “No. I’ll hurt you.” 

Steve tightened his arms around you, “You won’t hurt either of us,” he said into your ear. “Focus on us, on how we make you feel instead of trying to control it.” 

A shiver ran down your spine at his words. You closed your eyes and rested your head back against Steve’s shoulder. You centered your energy on yours and Bucky’s joined hands. 

Your eyes snapped open on his quick intake of breath. You tired pulling your hands out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold. 

“Damn,” he was smiling at Steve. His gaze slid to yours, “It feels like electricity.” 

You looked at the dark purple vapor swirling around your hands and felt like panicking. You were so scared of hurting them. You and Wanda had just begun your training on controlling how you use your ability. She hadn’t had the chance to tell you how to deal with human contact yet. 

Steve started running his hands up and down along your sides in a soothing manner. You turned your head to look at him. He smiled softly at you, “Your eyes turn the color of lilacs.” 

You craned your neck up to crash your lips against his. Steve’s kiss was different from Bucky’s. Slower and softer. He coaxed your mouth open slowly and languidly stroked his tongue over yours. 

Bucky let go of your hands to caress your thighs. You placed one of your hands on Steve’s forearm. He pulled back from the kiss when a shock current shot through his arm. “Huh, who woulda thought?” 

“I told you,” Bucky said, settling his hands on your hips. Steve ran his hands down your sides until they met Bucky’s. You looked down to see their fingers tangle together. You glanced up at Bucky to see him staring at you, assessing your reaction. 

Steve leaned toward your ear again, “All of this is brand new to us too.” He kissed your temple, “So let’s explore this together.” 

You shut your eyes for a moment to try and calm your racing emotions. This was crazy. How was this supposed to work? 

You felt Steve and Bucky shift. You opened your eyes when they both turned you to recline against Bucky’s chest. His arms came around you as Steve leaned in for another kiss. You felt Bucky’s lips brush the side of your neck. “Hey doll, look.” Bucky grabbed your hand and lifted it, you dragged your mouth from Steve’s and looked at your hand. 

The mist was gone.

Steve smiled down at you, “Your eyes are back to normal too.” He looked beyond your shoulder at Bucky, “So, distraction works.” You felt Bucky’s chest rumble with his chuckle. 

“Well, then I say we need to continue this little experiment.” You said to both of them. 

Bucky’s hands found their way under your shirt while Steve started pulling your pants down your legs. He rid you of your shoes as he flung your pants across the room. Bucky inched your shirt up your stomach and over your breasts before you leaned up and helped him remove it. 

You felt yourself flush in embarrassment. Or maybe it was arousal. Steve was looking at you with the same amount of lust. 

Bucky settled his lips on your neck again before unclasping your bra. Steve took over, dragging the straps down. His fingers trailed along your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Are you still with us doll?” Bucky whispered, kissing your pulse point below your ear. You turned your head toward him, bringing a hand up to his face, you brought him in for a kiss. Bucky’s kiss is more demanding than Steve’s. More in control. 

You gasped against his lips when Steve took your nipple into his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth, combined with the softness of his lips were enough to drive you mad. You brought your other hand up to clutch the back of his head. Bucky’s metal hand joined yours, while his flesh hand was running along the inside of your thigh. Steve gave the hardened bud a sharp nip, causing you to jolt. Which in turn caused Bucky to groan when your back rubbed along his erection still confined in his jeans. 

Steve chuckled as he moved lower down your body. “That was a fun reaction from the both of you.” 

Bucky broke the kiss so you both could watch Steve settle himself between your thighs. 

Steve looked into your eyes as he placed a soft kiss against you through the lace of your panties. You gripped Bucky’s thigh as your breathing sped up. You watched as Steve licked a broad stipe up your pussy, dragging the wet material between your folds. Bucky moved his hand that was on your thigh to hook his fingers in your panties and moved them aside. A high-pitched moan escaped your lips when Steve’s tongue licked into your cunt without a barrier. 

“Oh my…. hell…,” you moaned. Steve pointed his tongue and flicked your clit. Your back arched against Bucky. He wrapped his metal arm around your waist to steady you. 

“Does that feel good doll?” Bucky’s voice was rough as he talked. You shut your eyes tight and bit your lips when Steve sucked your clit between his lips. “You like Steve eating that pretty little pussy, don’t you?”

A harsh moan left your lips when Steve slipped two fingers inside your core. Steve pumped his fingers, curling them up with each push in. Bucky was continuing his naughty talk onslaught in your ear, as you started to lose control. You opened your eyes when your legs started to shake. You looked at your hand on Bucky’s thigh and saw that the purple vapor was back. You were about to put a stop to all of this out of fear of hurting them but Bucky stopped you with a soft, “Shhh,” in your ear. “We’ve got you darlin’.” 

“Steve… please…, “ you whimpered while running your fingers through his hair. He flattened his tongue against your clit, rubbing his fingers along your g-spot.

“Tell him what you want,” Bucky said, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. 

You shuddered, “I need to cum.” Steve’s eyes locked on yours, “Please god… make me cum.” 

You were so close already, but fear was holding you back. You tensed up, but Bucky soothed you, “Just let go beautiful.” 

Steve gave your clit a hard suck. It was just enough to send you screaming over your edge. A purple glow filled the room as your orgasm flowed through you. Bucky tipped your chin toward him and kissed you as Steve finished working you through it. 

When your body went limp, completely spent, Steve sat up on his knees and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. You pulled back from kissing Bucky to look up at Steve. He had a small smile on his lips. 

“I feel like I just touched a livewire.” He said with a laugh. “We need to put a ‘High Voltage’ sign on you sweetheart.” 

You laid back against Bucky with a satisfied smile. 

Bucky reached up and tugged on Steve’s shirt, bringing him down to crash their lips together. They kissed with a passion that can only come from having a strong history together. You watched with rapt attention as their tongues tangled together, lips rubbing against each others. Steve brought a hand up to sift through Bucky’s hair. Heat in your lower belly started to coil again when their mutual groans melded together. You were sandwiched between both of their hard bodies. Bucky’s hard cock against your back while Steve’s clothed erection was grinding against your core. 

When they pulled away from each other, you watched soft smiles appear. They both turned to look at you. 

“Now I feel like I’m the one who touched a livewire, damn.” 

Bucky chuckled, leaning down to give you a gentle kiss, “We’re not done yet doll face.”


	5. Job

_Four months later…_

“Understood.”

You put your black hood over your head and pulled it low to cover your face. You moved from your position behind the pillar and filtered into the crowd. You listened to Sam and Natasha bicker through the comm in your ear. Sam had told you that your mark was wearing a black hoodie, much like your own, but Nat disagreed and said it was navy. You peaked out from the cloak of your hood… you held in your chuckle. Nat was correct.

You felt your phone vibrate from your back pocket. Pulling it out, you looked at the display. You rolled your eyes. Bucky, again. Putting it back in your pocket, you looked up to see that the man you were following had vanished.

“Shit,” you whispered while scanning the crowd.

Tourist season was in full swing in Rome. The sea of people made it easy to disappear and nearly impossible to find someone. You kept bumping into people as you picked up your pace. You were about to alert Sam when you heard the soft whirring of Red Wing above your head. 

“He turned down an alley up ahead on your right,” Sam said in the ear piece. You watched as Red Wing turned and looked at you before taking off in the direction you were headed. “Tell you boyfriends to quit distracting you.” 

Resisting the urge to flip him the bird, you turned down the alley that was specified. You heard voices up ahead and crouched behind some crates that were stacked against the wall. Slightly leaning forward, you saw navy hoodie and another man talking near an open metal door. 

“Nat, position?” you asked quietly, rolling up your sleeve to grab two syringes out of the utility band on your forearm. 

“Balcony, your left, ten o’clock.” She replied.  

Keeping your back to the wall, you placed the syringes in your hand and cleared your mind. You watched as the purple vapor appeared and lifted them both into the air. With full concentration, you pushed them toward your two targets. Looking over the crates, you directed your ability to aim the needles at both men’s necks. When they were in place, you pumped your hand forward quickly and closed your fist. Both men yelped as the sleeping serum was injected. You crouched back down and waited until you heard the bodies hit the ground. 

“One… aaannnnddd two. Nice work.” Sam said before appearing at the other end of the alley. You and Natasha joined him. The three of you bent down and searched blue hoodie for the notebook you were after. Nat found it in the back of his jeans as you pulled the needles out of their necks. 

“Who is going to hold onto this?” Nat held it up and tapped it against her palm. “The prime minister gave Tony strict orders that no one is allowed to see the contents.” 

Sam held up his hands, “Well then I can’t be trusted with it.” 

You shook your head at Sam with a laugh, “I’ll take it.” Nat handed it to you. “I promise not to peak.” 

You helped Sam move the men’s bodies to the side, out of eye shot. You took your backpack off and put the notebook in a side pocket before turning toward Nat and Sam. “Let’s spilt up and meet back at the fountain in the morning.” Nat pulled her hood over her face with a nod. Sam put Red Wing back into his backpack. “I still have to go back to the motel and go over paper work. Sun up?” 

With quick affirmatives, the three of you walked out of the alley and into the busy streets. Not one person paid you any mind as you made your way back to the hovel that was called a motel on the outskirts of town. Grabbing the key from your pocket, you opened your room door and walked in without turning the lights on. Dropping your backpack in the corner, you started to pull your hoodie over your head. 

“So you think not answering either of our calls or texts is a wise idea?” 

Flinging your hoodie off your arms, you brought your hand up and illuminated Steve’s face with the vapor from your hand. 

“I don’t even know why I am surprised that you are here.” You centered more energy into your hand to make the glow brighter. You could make out Bucky sitting in the chair across the room. 

“You should have sensed someone was in the room before you even opened the door,” Bucky said, voice laced with anger. Extinguishing the purple smoke, you reached behind you to flip the light switch. 

“I had a job to do.” You said sternly. “I can’t just answer the phone, “Hey baby. Yea I’ll pick up food on the way home, just let me kill this guy first.” 

Steve looked down, crossing his arms over his chest. You saw his shoulders move with quiet laughter. Bucky on the other hand, wasn’t amused. 

He got up from the chair and stalked over to you. He reached his metal hand out to tip your chin up with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned close, his face inches above yours, “Now is not the time to joke with me.” 

You put your hands on his hips, squeezing gently. “This was a completely routine mission,” you tried to reassure him. “Sam and Nat did more work than I did.” 

He was shaking his head, “I almost lost you once,” he said as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. “A quick text would have sufficed. Same goes for you too.” He turned his head to look at Steve. 

Steve came to stand beside you and Bucky. He moved Bucky’s hand to cup your jaw and leaned down for a quick kiss, “Did you get the book?” 

You chuckled as you nodded. Steve was always the middle man, the voice of reason. You looked down when you felt your utility band being taken off your arm. Bucky removed it and tossed it toward your backpack. 

Steve’s lips moved along your cheek to your ear. “There is very little hot water so we are going to conserve and shower together.” 

Random pieces of clothing started to hit the floor as the three of you made your way to the bathroom. Steve bent to turn the shower on, testing the temperature with his hand before opening the dingy white curtain for you to step in. They moved you so you were in between them, your favorite place to be. Washcloths weren’t needed as they soaped up their hands and washed your body. Not an inch of you was left untouched. You maneuvered around Bucky to step fully under the spray. You closed your eyes as you tipped your head back, getting your hair wet.

A rough moan made your eyes snap open. Steve and Bucky had soaped their hands again and were washing each other. You grabbed the shampoo and washed your hair as you watched your men tease each other. As you leaned back to rinse your hair out, Steve got on his knees in front of Bucky. You matched Bucky’s moan as Steve took his thick cock in his mouth. 

The shower wasn’t the reason for the wetness between your thighs anymore. You trailed your hand down your body and dipped your fingers into your cunt. Bucky opened his eyes and watched you intensely as he gripped Steve’s head. You moved your fingers over your clit in rapid circles, moaning with Bucky. He reached his arm out and pointed at the hand between your thighs. He took your hand in his and raised your fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth and licked your essence off your fingers. You bit your lip as his tongue swirled around the digits. The vibrations of his groan sent shockwaves through your arm. 

You looked down to watch Bucky’s cock repeatedly disappear into Steve’s mouth. Steve had also reached down to pump his own thick length. Your knees about buckled at the erotic picture they made. 

Bucky tugged on Steve’s hair, popping his mouth from his cock. “Come on, we need more room.” Bucky helped Steve up and they both helped you step out of the shower. Steve wrapped you in a towel, you reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His tongue pushed past your lips and tangled with yours. Steve wrapped his arms around your back and lifted you as Bucky started pushing the both of you toward the bedroom. 

Steve fell to his back on the bed, bringing you with him. You sat up, bracketing his hips with your thighs, hands on his chest. Bucky tugged the towel off your body and flung it across the room. Steve looked over your shoulder at Bucky. They must have secret hand signals because Steve started scooting his body up toward the headboard. You leaned down and started spreading open mouth kisses on Steve’s chest. Bucky moved onto the bed behind you. You kept moving your mouth lower, licking and nipping at tender spots. 

You settled yourself on your knees between his spread legs and took his hard cock in your hands. You gave him a few strong pumps before leaning forward and lapping up the precum that had started to leak. “Oh god,” Steve groaned harshly. You trailed your tongue down the thick vein that led to the base. One of Steve’s hands gripped the sheet beneath him while the other held your hair off your face.

You wrapped you lips around his considerable girth and started a slow up and down bob. His groans spurred you on. You moaned around Steve’s cock when Bucky came up behind you and gripped your ass in his hands. His flesh hand trailed between your thighs and pushed two fingers inside you. Dragging them back out, he drew circles on your clit. You almost gagged on Steve when Bucky removed his fingers and entered you in one swift thrust.

“Ah… oh man… do that again Buck,” Steve said thrusting up into your mouth. You looked up his body at him to see him watching you with lust blown eyes. Bucky let out a small laugh before pulling almost all the way out, just to slam back in. You cried out in ecstasy as much as you could with the mouth full you had. Propping yourself on one arm, you brought your other one up to wrap your hand around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. 

The three of you got on a good rhythm going. Bucky’s forceful thrusts jolted you forward, your lips and hand easily gliding on Steve’s cock. Your moans and groans all melded together to create a symphony of sinful sounds. 

The grip that Steve had on your hair was tightening and his thrusts up were getting choppy. Sweat had broken out on his skin and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

“He’s gonna cum doll face,” Bucky said as he leaned over you. You willed your ability to trigger. The purple smoke swirled around your hand and face, sending electric vibrations through his cock.  

Bucky reached his arm around your hip to play with your clit. He pinched it between his fingers, making you moan low. Steve ground the back of his head against the pillows and held your head still while he gave a final thrust into your mouth and came with a shout. You tried to catch as much as you could, licking and sucking him dry. He tugged on your hair, pulling your mouth from his softening dick. He smiled down at you, swiping his thumb along your bottom lip, wiping it clean. 

Bucky gripped your hips tighter and pounded into you. The slap of his hips hitting your ass, almost as loud as the moans leaving your lips. Steve sat up and moved to your side. He reached underneath you to rub your clit. You cried out and fell forward, chest and shoulders flush against the bed, head turned toward to Steve. Bucky gave your ass a hard smack with his metal hand. 

“ _O-oh_ my god,” you whimpered. 

“Does that feel good sweetheart?” Steve asked you softly. He smoothed his other hand along your spine. All you could was nod as they turned you into a moaning mess. You felt him shift next to you and heard him kiss Bucky. 

Bucky’s groans were getting louder and his hips were starting to stutter in his rhythm. “Cum with me doll,” he forced out as he plunged deep. You buried your face in the sheet and screamed out your release. Your orgasm washed over you in intense waves. Your walls contracted hard around Bucky, sending him into his own release. “Fuck… oh god…” he said through clenched teeth. He fell to your other side as you flattened yourself out on the bed, totally spent.

Steve got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. You heard the water running and then he came back out with a washcloth in his hand. You sighed as the warm cloth smoothed over your inner thighs and your still sensitive pussy. Steve handed the cloth to Bucky and laid down next to you. He pulled you into his chest, adjusting the both of you into a comfortable position. Bucky cuddled up to your back and draped his arm across you and Steve.

Steve kissed your forehead while Bucky kissed the back of your neck. You whispered, “I love you,” before sleep took a hold of you


	6. Pigeon

Steve slowly came awake to the sound of boots outside of the motel room door. Heavy footsteps like those could only be made by combat boots. Steve turned his head on the pillow. You were still sound asleep between him and Bucky. Your hair was over your face and your leg was thrown over his thighs. Steve looked past you to Bucky. His eyes were also open, looking at Steve. He had heard the boots too. 

More sets of footsteps had joined the first. 

‘ _Time to go_ ,” Steve mouthed to Bucky. 

He slid out from underneath you and started pulling on his clothes. He bent down and threw yours on the bed as Bucky was waking you up. Whatever Bucky had said to you in your ear, startled you awake. You sat up quickly, pushing your hair out of your face. You scrambled out of bed as quietly as possible and pulled your own clothes on. Bucky was doing the same as you went over to your backpack and searched for the gas grenades you had stashed in the side pocket. You pulled two out and held them up to Steve and Bucky. Both nodded their heads in approval. 

Bucky threw everything he could find that belonged to the three of you in his backpack and put it on. Steve picked up his shield and motioned for you to peak out the curtain. 

You leaned up and peered through the slight opening down the middle. It was still dark outside but you could make out the men standing around the door. 

You lifted your hand up, showing the number five. Then, made a gun out of your thumb and index fingers. You stood up, walking over to hand Steve the grenades. He made several hand gestures to you and Bucky. He was going to open the door and throw the grenades out, then he was going out, shield up. You were to follow him, and Bucky covering your back. 

Bucky handed you a pistol and leaned forward to give you a quick kiss. He pulled on Steve’s sleeve to bring him in for a peck. Steve looked at you and was about to say something but you reached up and laid your finger against his lips with a shake of your head. You replaced your finger with your lips, pulling back with a smile on your face. You gave him a salute with a nod. 

Steve laid his hand on the doorknob and mouthed, ‘ _One, Two, Three,_ ’ to you and Bucky before he swung the door wide. He pulled the pins from the grenades with his teeth and threw them out. 

Men started yelling in rapid Italian. 

Steve raised his shield and ran into the smoke. You ran closely behind him, Bucky right on your heels. You couldn’t see much but you heard a body get slammed by Steve’s shield. 

That is when the bullets started flying. 

Coming out of the smoke, Steve rolled behind an SUV while Bucky pushed you toward a black jeep. Bucky began hot wiring as you turned and yelled for Steve. You stood up on the seat and willed your ability to appear. Dropping the pistol, you raised your hands and motioned to pick up the man standing closest to the SUV. He screamed in terror as you threw him into two men who were firing their assault rifles. 

Steve brought his shield up and ran for the jeep. He hopped in the back as more bullets rang in the air. 

“Buck, how are we doing there man?” Steve said as he raised his shield to cover you. 

“Damn cars aren’t made like they used to be.” Bucky muttered more to himself than Steve. 

You saw movement behind the Sedan that was parked close to your motel room door. You raised your hands and pushed your arms out in a swift motion. The car skidded on its wheels, pinning the man behind it against the motel. You looked around for the fifth guy, finally seeing him lying on the ground a few feet from the jeep. Must have been the one who got bounced off Steve’s shield. 

“I’m sure they have called for back-up by now.” Steve said, lowering his shield and leaning over the seat to help Bucky. You sat back down and pulled your backpack off. Reaching inside for your phone, you pulled up your text messages and started a group text to Sam and Natasha. You typed in your code word “Pigeon,” before hitting send. 

The jeep roared to life. Bucky put it in gear and turned the jeep toward the parking lot exit. You ducked your head as people had started to come out of the other rooms and cop cars came speeding in. 

After turning onto the road, Bucky checked the rearview mirror and murmured a low, “Shit…,” before pressing his foot harder on the gas pedal. 

You looked behind you to see four black Humvees gaining on the jeep. 

“What is in that notebook that they want?” Steve asked, reaching for your backpack. 

You shrugged, “We were just tasked to retrieve it, not read it.” 

He got it out of the pocket you had it stashed in and started to flip through it. He shook his head as he stopped to read a page, “This is basically an instruction manual on how to make a lethal super soldier.” He leaned forward to put it in Bucky’s backpack instead of yours.

You were about to protest, but a bullet zinging past your face stopped you. Bucky swerved when the bullet shattered the windshield. 

You looked at Steve, “Hold my legs,” you said as you stood up in your seat again.

“What are you do-… _god damnit_ ,” Bucky said as more bullets starting pinging off the jeep. 

You brought your hands up and conjured a giant purple orb between them. You pushed your energy into it, making it glow neon purple before raising it above your head and throwing it into the center of the road in front of the Humvees. The ground shook as a crater was blasted into the ground. The air was filled with the sounds of screeching tires as all four SUV’s disappeared in the hole. 

You sat back down in the seat and looked over at Bucky. He kept turning his head to look at you and then back to looking at the road. You turned to see Steve staring at you as well. 

“What?” You asked, looking between them. 

Bucky looked in the rearview mirror at Steve. They both shook their heads with smiles. 

“Ok, where are we going?” Bucky asked you. 

You told him the rendezvous point to meet Sam and Nat, still confused as to what had just happened.

____

Bucky parked the jeep in an abandoned parking lot as the sun was starting to make it’s early morning appearance. 

Steve hooked his shield on his back as you and Bucky donned your backpacks. Bucky plopped a baseball cap on your head and pulled you in for a kiss. You two let the kiss linger, with soft nibbles and slow tongues dancing together. When you pushed him back, he smiled at you and looked over your shoulder at Steve.

He let out a laugh and turned you around, giving your back a gentle shove in Steve’s direction. You chuckled at the sad puppy eyes he was giving you. Looping your arms around his neck, you brought him down to give him a lingering kiss as well. When he pulled back, he kissed your forehead. 

“You were amazing back there.” He said as he tucked your hair behind your ears. 

You blushed and backed away. “Yea… uh… Wanda taught me that trick.” You laughed at a memory that popped into your head. “Tony was very upset at the holes left in the lawn.” 

The three of you smiled at each other and started walking toward town. 

Sam was sitting on the side of the fountain, looking down at his phone when you approached. 

“Where’s Nat?” you asked when he looked up. 

“She went into that shop over there,” Sam pointed across the way. 

“I’ll go get her,” you said, leaving Steve, Bucky and Sam to discuss what happened during the night. 

When you walked into the souvenir shop, your senses were assaulted by a bad feeling. 

“Nat!” you called out. 

“Well, it’s my lucky day.” A male voice said into your ear as a knife was placed against the side of your neck. “If you even twitch one of those hands of yours, the innocent people outside will die. Do we understand each other?” 

“Yes.” You stated as calmly as you could. Your eyes frantically searched for Natasha, but you couldn’t see her. 

“We’re going to take a little walk _away_ from your soldier boyfriends,” he said, nudging you toward the back of the store. 

_Oh god…_


	7. Memory

_Screaming._

_You could hear screaming._

You opened your eyes slowly. There was blood on your shirt and pants. You went to lift your hand to find out where it was coming from but found you couldn’t move your arms. 

Lifting your head, you discovered you were bound in some machine. Your wrists were clasped in iron cuffs on each arm of the chair, while an iron band was holding your torso in place. 

Why couldn’t you remember how you got here?

The screaming had stopped. Now you could hear men talking to each other in Italian. You couldn’t quite make out what they were saying through the steel door. 

You tried to conjure your ability. You centered what very little energy you had, but the purple vapor wouldn’t appear. When you felt like you were going to pass out, you quit trying. What was going on?

The heavy metal door opened in front of you and men in black suits started to file through. The last man to walk in was cleaning blood off a knife. 

“I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up,” the man with the knife said, voice heavily accented. “I thought that maybe we pushed a little too hard on that brain of yours.”

You watched as he walked next to the machine you were strapped in. He typed something into the keyboard in front of the monitor before turning the screen to you.

“Do you know this man?” He asked as he pointed to the person showing on the monitor. 

Your eyes flicked over to the screen and looked at the blonde-haired man. You searched your scrambled brain but couldn’t place his face. You felt like you should know. He looked… god, he looked so familiar. You looked to the name below the picture:

 _Steve Rogers_ , Captain America

You felt panic rise in your chest. _Why couldn’t you remember?_

He turned the monitor back toward him and typed something else. This time, you instantly recognized the face that appeared.

 _James Barnes_ , Winter Soldier

The screen went blank, the man put the knife down and stood in front of you. He looked around at the other men in the room and laughed, “Well, we know which one she loves the most,” he reached forward and tapped your forehead. “You’re a tough cookie. We couldn’t get Barnes out of there.”

You jerked your head away from his fingers. The chuckle that left his mouth was ominous, “Let’s see how tough you are when a friend is in danger.” He reached up and snapped his fingers, pointing at the door. 

Two men exited, just to walk back through, dragging Natasha between them. 

The heart monitor you were hooked up to started beeping faster as they dropped her to the floor at your feet. She was unconscious, blood stains all over her body. The man who had been talking to you, picked up his knife and bent down to Nat. He placed the knifes edge against her throat and looked up at you.

“Are you going to give me what I want?” 

You looked at Nat’s face… wishing you could tell her that you were sorry for what you were about to do.

Looking back at the man, you smiled sarcastically. “ ** _Fuck you_**.”

* * *

“Have either of them said anything?” 

Steve turned his head and looked at Bucky. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back to the screen. “No.” 

Steve and Bucky stood close together and watched as the doctors kept asking you and Nat questions, getting no response. The two of you were sitting on the hospital bed, arms looped together. You had been that way since the team had found you. 

“They look…” Steve began.

“Broken.” Bucky finished. 

Steve shifted on his feet. He brought his arm up to squeeze Bucky’s shoulder. “Those marks on her cheek and forehead look like the same ones that were on your face when I found you in Zola’s building.” 

Bucky covered Steve’s hand with his own, “Yea, I thought so too.”

They fell silent, watching as the doctors finished with you and Nat. 

Tony came into the viewing room just as the doctors came out.

“How are they?” Tony said, looking at Dr. Cho. 

“Natasha has multiple wounds on her body,” She said and looked at the pad in her hands. “Scratches, bruises, a few broken ribs. But she should be fine.”

“And our girl?” Bucky asked.

“Whatever injuries she had, have healed by now but I am more worried about her mental state.” Dr. Cho reached out to place her hand on Bucky’s arm. “She is very withdrawn. She is clinging to Natasha like a lifeline.” She looked at Tony, “She needs a psych consult.”

Steve looked down at his feet, hugging his arms closer to his body. 

“Can we go in there?” Bucky asked, placing his arms around Steve’s waist. 

Tony was about to say no, but Dr. Cho spoke up, “I think that might be a good idea.” She walked over to the door, “It could bring her out of the state she is in, seeing familiar faces.”

The four of them walked into the hospital room. Natasha was singing to you in Russian. She looked at both Bucky and Steve, before slowly shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Bucky was the first to step forward. He gently sat down on the other side of the bed and picked up your hand. You didn’t even flinch, your gaze staring straight ahead. Bucky choked back his tears and reached forward to brush the hair off your cheek.

“Doll…” he said softly. “It’s Bucky.”

Your head turned slowly on Natasha’s shoulder, eyes rolling to stare at him. “Bucky?” 

“Yea, baby…” he stroked your cheek with his thumb, along the burn mark on your cheekbone. “I’m right here.”

You looked at your hand in his and then back up at him, “Bucky Barnes?” you asked, confusion in your voice. “But I thought you were in cryo?” 

He sucked a harsh breath in, jerking his head to look at Steve over his shoulder. Steve’s back hit the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. He put his head on his arms, letting the tears fall freely. 

Bucky wiped at the tear tracks on his face before turning back to you. Natasha reached out and touched his arm. 

“She won’t remember you,” she said barely above a whisper. “She doesn’t even know who I am. She just knows that we were there together.” 

Tony came over to stand next to the bed. He placed his hand on Nat’s shoulder, “Do you remember?”

She looked up at him with a nod, another tear falling down her face, “ _I remember everything_.” She looked back down at you, “They put her in that machine and she would scream until she passed out.”

“Oh god,” Bucky said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “This… I… I-“

“Buck,” Steve said calmly from his spot on the floor. Bucky looked over at him and they shared a silent conversation. 

Steve stood up and walked to the end of the bed. “So, what do we do?”

Dr. Cho looked at everyone before she spoke, “Her memory should return in time.” She tapped on the handheld pad in her hand. “It’s hard to say how long it will be, but with therapy and counseling, I hope for the best.”

* * *

2 months later _…_

_Four hands._

_There were 4 sets of hands on your body. Male hands. Strong hands._

_They were sliding over your hips and breasts, making you moan low. A kiss was placed on your inner thigh while teeth nipped at your neck. You spread your thighs wider as broad shoulders settled between them. You cried out when a tongue made contact with your clit. You reached down to thread your fingers through…_

You jolted awake. Your eyes popped open and stared at the ceiling. The damn dream ended at that part every time! 

You sat up and swung your legs over the side of the bed. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to picture who the men were in your dream. You had been having this same dream off and on for the past couple of nights. It was haunting. 

You looked over at the nightstand. The clock read 8:12 a.m. You got up and threw on a tank top and leggings before slipping your feet into your tennis shoes. 

You walked to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. Bucky and Steve were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast when you walked in. 

They made you nervous. You weren’t sure why, but you always got jittery around them. 

Bucky gave you a small smile as you walked past his chair. 

“Good morning darlin’.” Steve said as he stood up and took both of their plates to the sink. 

You smiled at him and opened the fridge to grab a yogurt. “Are we going to start my sparring today?”

If you weren’t mistaken, his smile got a little brighter. “Yes, if you want it to.” 

Bucky had got up from his chair and came to stand in the kitchen with you and Steve. You opened the drawer and grabbed a spoon. When you opened your yogurt, you dropped the spoon by accident. You and Bucky both bent down at the same time to pick it up. His hand touched yours for the briefest of seconds but it was enough to make your heart race. 

_You knew those hands._

They were the ones sliding over your hips in your dream. 

You stood up and turned to Steve, “Can I see your hands?” 

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion but stuck his hands out in front of him. Oh god…

The room started to spin. You put your hand to your head. 

Sinking to the floor, you leaned back against the refrigerator. Bucky sat next to you, while Steve bent down across from you.

You looked at both of their handsome faces, filled with worry and sadness. Was your dream a memory or was it a fantasy?

You rubbed your forehead, “I have a question and it may seem weird but I-“

Bucky took your hand in his, “It’s ok, ask us anything.”

Your hand looked so foreign in his, but it felt oddly right. “We were together?” You looked at both Bucky and Steve, “In a relationship, the three of us?” 

Their eyes met briefly before looking back at you, Steve’s hand wrapped around your ankle warmly. “Yes sweetheart, we were.” He looked over at Bucky with a sad smile, “We all loved each other.”

You were silent for a moment, letting that sink in. Over the last few months, you had gotten really good at watching people. These two had always been a mystery to you, but things were starring to click in to place. The way they touched each other, secret smiles and stolen kisses. 

“And you two?” you pointed back and forth between them, “You are still together… minus me?”

They both nodded slowly. 

The twinge of pain in your heart confused you. Why did that hurt? _You don’t even freaking remember them_! It shouldn’t hurt. “I um… think I need a minute.” You got up and sent them a small wave goodbye before walking to the front doors of the compound. When your feet hit the pavement, you broke out into a run. 

* * *

Bucky watched through the window as you ran down the long driveway until he couldn’t see you anymore. He turned toward the hall of bedrooms, walking the same path Steve had. When he opened the door to their shared bedroom, he saw Steve laying on his side on the bed, facing away from the door. 

Bucky closed the door and walked over to the bed. He climbed in and cuddled himself over Steve’s back. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s chest, hugging him close. He kissed the back his neck before he spoke, “It’s a step, a small one, but still forward.”

Steve’s legs shifted against Bucky’s, “Remember when she was laying in that hospital bed and I told you that I never thought of her as small?”

Steve felt Bucky nod against his shoulder, “When we told her that we were still together, she looked hurt.” He sighed. “It made her look small.” 

Bucky turned Steve onto his back and moved to prop himself above him, “Hey, what happened to staying positive?” 

Steve looked up into Bucky’s face, “I miss her.” He laughed humorously, “I catch myself all the time about to hug her or reaching out to touch her.” When a frown started on Bucky’s face, Steve reached up to cup his jaw, “It doesn’t mean that I love you any less. I’m just sad.” 

Bucky bent his head and kissed Steve. “Me too,” he murmured before he deepened the kiss. Steve’s arms went around Bucky’s back and pulled his weight fully on top of him. Their clothes started to disappear in a frenzy. Hands and mouths roamed each other’s bodies. When Bucky kissed Steve’s hipbone, Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky watched Steve’s face as he wrapped his metal hand around Steve’s cock and gave a firm pump. Steve’s hips raised off the bed with a groan. 

The door to the bedroom crashed open.

Both Steve and Bucky jerked up to see who the intruder was. Steve grabbed the blanket and covered himself and Bucky.

You stood in the doorway, breathing heavy, and tears were streaming down your face.

“I had a memory.”


	8. Fragmented Pieces

Memories were complicated. Sometimes they come to you in fragments. Other times they bombard you out of nowhere.

They take you back to a moment.

You closed the bedroom door behind you and walked over to the bed. You wiped at the tears on your face as fresh ones fell. You looked down at Bucky and Steve and cried even harder. You felt arms wrap around you. 

“Shhh… doll, tell us what you remember.” Bucky’s scruff scratched your cheek as he spoke softly. 

Steve lifted a corner of the sheet and swiped it across your face, erasing the tear tracks. You stepped back and started at the beginning:

_”I’m nervous.”_

_Steve’s hand came up to cup your jaw and turn your head toward him on the pillow. “We’ve got you sweetheart,” he whispered before his lips met yours briefly. His thumb traced over your cheekbone, “Tell me how Bucky is making you feel right now.”_

_“Incredible,” you moaned out. You looked down at Bucky’s head between your spread thighs. His hair was falling over his forehead, eyes closed. Reaching down, you tangled your fingers in that hair and gave a firm tug, making him groan. Your eyes connected with Steve’s again, “I’m so close.”_

_Steve’s hand left your jaw to trail down your body. His fingers replaced Bucky’s tongue on your clit, rubbing rapid circles. Bucky’s tongue played around your entrance, before licking over Steve’s fingers. You closed your eyes and clutched the sheets. Bucky gripped your hips and lifted them higher, his tongue drifting to circle the purple jeweled plug in your ass._

_You cried out, the coil of arousal in your belly wound so tight. Steve leaned down to your chest, taking a nipple between his lips. His tongue flicked the bud in tandem with his fingers on your clit. Bucky’s fingers wrapped around the jewel and started to pull slowly. As the bulb of the plug was stretching your tight hole, Bucky brought his other hand up to push two fingers into your cunt._

_You flew over the edge with a startling scream. Your body over stimulated from the different sensations. Your release was so powerful, it knocked the breath_ _from your lungs and your vision became hazy. Steve and Bucky stayed with you until your body couldn’t handle anymore._

_Bucky tossed the plug to the end of the bed and climbed up your body, falling to the other side of you. Steve and Bucky leaned across you, meeting in the middle to kiss each other. You opened your eyes to watch their tongues tangle together. Their mutual groans sent a bolt of pleasure straight to your pussy._

_They pulled apart and laid on each side of you. You sat up and turned to face them, sitting on your knees. You reached both arms out and took their hard cocks in your hands. Steve’s breath hitched and Bucky moaned low. You gripped them firmly and pumped your hands. You watched their abdominals clench and the muscles in their arms strain as you pumped faster, curving your palms over the sensitive heads._

_Pre-cum leaked over your hands, making the glide smoother. Your super soldiers breathing was becoming heavier and their eyes were watching you with clouds of lust in the depths._

_Fresh wetness was pooling between your thighs at their groans and seeing their hands grasping at the sheets._

_You centered your energy into your hands and made your purple vapor appear. Both Bucky and Steve let out shouts of pleasure. You smiled wide, satisfied with yourself. That was your favorite trick._

_Steve brought his hand up and gripped your forearm, stilling your hand. You_ _cocked your head at him in question. “C’mere,” he said before giving your arm a hard pull. You fell across his chest and crushed your lips to his. You felt Bucky shift beside you until he was kneeling behind you and Steve._

_Steve lifted you, splitting your thighs open over his hips. His erection slid against your core, making you shiver. Bucky’s hands rubbed the globes of your ass. His metal hand moved further south and Steve jolted underneath you. Bucky was guiding Steve’s cock into your slick cunt. You broke the kiss to moan, moving your hips to take him deeper._

_“I have the best view ever,” Bucky said as his fingers played where you and Steve were joined._

_Steve’s hips jutted up into yours, you braced yourself by placing your arms on each side of his head. You felt Bucky come closer to your body, metal fingers now trailing between your ass cheeks._

_You cried out when his finger started to slowly push inside. “Are you ok?” Steve asked._

_You nodded and laid your full weight on top of Steve, burying your face in his neck._

_“I need words doll,” Bucky said, removing his finger and aligning his cock to the tight hole._

_“Yes, I’m fine,” You moaned when his blunt cockhead pushed in. “Oh my god…” you chanted over and over as Bucky would push in farther and then retreat, just to thrust in a little more._

_Full, you felt so full. The stretch burned, but it wasn’t unpleasant, the plugs having prepared you. Steve’s chest was rumbling with his groans, head buried in your hair. Bucky was gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises for the next day. Once he was fully seated inside, nobody moved. Catching breaths and just reveling in the feel of the three of you joined together._

_Steve was the first to give the first test thrust. You moaned loud when shockwaves of pleasure rocketed through your body. “Please do that again,” you mumbled into his neck._

_He chuckled and kissed your shoulder. He thrust up again, a bit deeper this time, causing Bucky to move his hips. Soon, they started a rhythm. Thrusting in together, pulling out at the same time. They turned you into a moaning mess. You weren’t sure where you ended and they began._

_The burn had turned into a pleasurable throb. The coil in your belly returning, coiling even tighter this time. Your muscles clenched, causing them both to groan._

_“Oh fuck, doll.” Bucky hissed out. He thrust in deep one last time before he came with a shout. He groaned long and loud, coming inside your tight channel._

_Bucky’s release set off a domino effect. Steve was next, hugging you closer to him as his thrust became sloppy, his release long and slow._

_His low moans in your ear triggered your second orgasm. Your release washed through like warm honey. It was slow and turned your bones to liquid. Bucky slumped against your back, giving your shoulder blade a kiss before he pulled out._

_The three of you hissed and groaned as you detangled yourselves. You rolled off Steve onto your back. Bucky and Steve leaned against each other. When your heartbeats had returned to normal, you all looked at each and started to laugh…’_

You looked between Steve and Bucky now. They both had sat in silence while you talked through what you remembered about that night. You were sitting cross legged on the end of the bed as they both sat, leaned against the headboard. You looked down at the sheet and shook your head. 

“I don’t know why I remember that specifically but I do,” you shrugged. 

“Sweetheart, do you remember anything else?” Steve asked you, leaning forward to clasp your hand in his. 

You shook your head, “I don’t even know what triggered that memory but I can do this again…” you lifted your hand and made your ability appear, watching the purple smoke swirl around your fingers. “I haven’t been able to do that for two months.” 

They both smiled softly at you. You studied both of their faces. You felt a twinge of pain in your heart. You wanted to remember them so much. “How long were we together before?”

Bucky tucked the sheet tighter around him before he answered, “We were going on four months.” He looked over at Steve, “But we had all loved each other a long time before that.” 

“Wanda told me that I almost died about six months ago,” you said softly. You laughed without humor, “I haven’t been dealt a good hand here lately, have I?” 

Steve moved closer to you, “Hey, it’s a great thing that you at least remember something.” He squeezed your hand, “That was a really special moment for the three of us.” 

“We all can work on it together, if that is what you want,” Bucky said, moving to sit next to Steve, in front of you. 

“We are here for you,” Steve agreed. 

You looked between them again. “Can I admit something to you?”

They both nodded.

“In the kitchen a little bit ago, I felt a misplaced anger and hurt at the fact that you two were still together without me.” You looked down, sheepish. “It confused me.”

They were silent, making you look back up. Steve sighed heavily, “Bucky and I talked about that in length after you were found.” He looked at Bucky, “We didn’t want it to hurt you. I guess we just hoped you would come back to us eventually.” 

You got up from the bed to pace. Your brain felt like it was going to explode. You wanted to remember…

_Pain…_

_Blinding pain in your chest._

_The night sky above you…_

_Steve picking you up and carrying you to the helicopter._

_Waking up screaming in a hospital bed…_

_Purple smoke still in the air._

You stopped pacing to raise your hands to your head. Pieces of that memory fell into place as a headache took up residence in your skull. 

Bucky had gotten up from the bed and grasped your forearms, “Are you ok?” 

You opened your eyes, and stared at his naked chest. You reached out and traced the scar on his shoulder, where flesh met metal. 

_You ran your tongue along the jagged skin of his scar. Bucky turned his head away. You leaned up and cupped his jaw, turning his head back toward you._

_“Hey, what is that about?” you asked him, running a hand along the metal plates of his arm._

_“It makes me ugly,” he said, sadness in his eyes._

_You were shaking your head before he even finished his sentence, “No, it makes you beautiful.”_

“Oh god, I need to lie down.” You said before slumping against Bucky’s chest. He picked you up bridal style and carried you back to the bed. He laid you down in his spot and covered you with the sheet. Steve had gotten up and threw some shorts on.

“We’ll just go, so you can get some rest,” Steve said, rounding the bed. 

“NO,” you nearly shouted. “Please don’t leave me. Memories are flooding back and I don’t want to be alone.”

Bucky leaned down and brushed the hair back from your face. “Ok doll,” was all he said as he sat down on the floor next to the bed. Steve joined him, leaning against the frame. 

You snuggled into Bucky’s pillow and closed your eyes.


	9. We Have A Problem

Bucky came awake with a jolt.

He sat up and looked around the dark room. He could hear you shifting on the bed and letting out soft whimpers. He smiled, thinking about what you could be dreaming about. 

But when you cried, “No,” in a broken voice, his blood ran cold. Steve started to come awake and sat up beside Bucky. You let out a wail, and started thrashing in the sheets. 

Bucky and Steve shot up from the floor and climbed onto the bed. Steve gathered you in his arms, whispering soft words while Bucky turned on the lamp, coming up on the other side and wrapped his arms around the both of you. Steve met Bucky’s eyes over your head when tears began falling down your cheeks. You kept mumbling but Bucky shook his head when he couldn’t make out what you were saying. 

Steve looked down and saw your eyes flutter open. You raised your head and looked behind you at Bucky. You sat up straighter and looked around the room, gathering your bearings. 

Feeling like you were hit by a freight train, you turned to Bucky and Steve who were sitting silently behind you. “We have a problem.” 

* * *

“So, she just woke up and remembered everything?” Tony asked as he came up and stood beside Steve outside of the hospital room. 

Steve nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked through the glass at you and Natasha sitting on the bed while Bruce was running a handheld x-ray scanner over both of you. “She just turned to us and said she needed to talk to you and Nat immediately.” 

Bucky walked through the double doors, two coffees in hand. He handed one to Steve before turning and watching Bruce finish his examination. “What was in that notebook Steve?” 

Steve looked between Tony and Bucky before sighing, “I didn’t really study it too closely, but from what I could tell it read like an instruction manual on super soldiers and advanced weapon systems.” 

Tony shook his head, “There has to more to it than that.” He rubbed his forehead before pointing in the room at you and Nat, “Why the memory wipe of just one of them, why not Romanov too?” 

  Bucky pointed at you, “Have you seen what her ability can do?” He made an explosion motion with his hands, “We’ve seen it level a building.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed as he looked at both Steve and Bucky, “Not that what happens behind closed doors is any of my business, but doesn’t that make you boys nervous?” He reached down and cupped his groin. 

Bucky laughed while Steve wiped his hands down his face with a smile. Bruce saved him from commenting as he waved at them to come in. 

Bruce brought up the x-rays on the monitor above the bed and pointed at a spot on the back of yours and Nat’s necks. “She was right.” He zoomed in, “They implanted tracking devices.” 

You reached up and touched the spot on the back of your neck, remembering the searing pain you had felt there. 

Nat was shaking her head, “Why don’t I remember that?” 

You looked over at her, “You were asleep.” You got up to start to pace, “Or passed out. But you were laying on metal slab in the room with me.” 

Nat shuddered, looking at Bruce, “Just when I thought I was starting to get over that horrible time, this happens.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“But they have known for two months now where right where you have been and haven’t done anything about it.” Steve said as he put his arm around you. “What kind of plan is that?” 

“Strategy,” Bucky spoke up. “Maybe they don’t just want one person, but all of us.” 

The room fell silent. 

“So, I would really like to get this thing out of my neck.” You said quietly. “It kind of makes me ill to think about being tracked.” 

Bruce nodded before pulling out his phone and tapped away. A few nurses came in not long after. You sat back down on the bed while the nurses and Bruce got the antiseptic and numbing agent ready. 

Tony stood in front of you, “Let’s not destroy them after they are removed.” Everyone’s head whipped toward him. 

“Why?” You asked incredulous. 

“Because this gives us the upper hand,” He said, hands moving while he talked. 

“This is going to pinch,” Bruce said, right before he stuck a needle in the skin below your hairline. 

“God damnit!” You screeched. You looked over your shoulder at Bruce to see him smiling. “That wasn’t funny. A little more warning next time.” 

“It was kinda funny,” Bucky said from behind you. 

Bruce turned to Nat and injected her with the numbing agent before turning toward the table and grabbing a small scalpel. “If one of you could stand in front of her and help keep her neck steady,” Bruce said walking behind you. 

Bucky appeared in your vision. He gave you a small smile before placing his hands on each side of your neck. You leaned forward and rested your forehead on his stomach. You wrapped your arms around his knees when Bruce was explaining what he was going to do. 

“I’ll be quick,” Bruce said. You felt a lot of pressure, but not any pain. “Tweezers,” he said to one of his nurses. You felt a sting, making you jolt. Bucky kept you steady. “Got it,” Bruce held his hand out to show everyone. You moved your head on Bucky’s stomach to see it. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, you will just heal by tomorrow anyway.” Bruce secured butterfly bandages over the cut he made and got up to wash his hands. When Bucky went to back away, you hugged him tighter. He smoothed his hands over your back. 

“Hey, come on,” he said calmly. “Let’s go talk.” 

You nodded and he backed up so you could stand up. You looked over at Nat and smiled at her. She smiled back at you, words not being needed. 

* * *

“I heard one the men say that their leaders name was Guillarmo Ricci,” You said as you tucked your hands under your cheek on the pillow. “Does that name sound familiar?” 

Steve shifted closer to you on the bed, placing his hand on your hip, “If I’m not mistaken, that sounds like the name of the Italian mob boss that went missing almost 7 months ago.” Steve shook his head, “He’s an extremely wanted man. Even HYDRA was looking for him at one point. I remember seeing his name on a file folder.” 

“His minions are after whatever information is in that notebook,” you said, sighing heavily. “Then when I wouldn’t give up the information that they thought I knew, they decided to wipe my memory. Either for punishment purposes, or so maybe I wouldn’t be able to remember them… who knows.” 

Bucky was looking at you with sadness in his eyes. He knew the pain you had endured. “You don’t have to talk about that doll,” he said, his hand smoothing over your hip. “Not until you’re ready.” 

A tear slid down your cheek, “They knew things,” you choked on a sob, “They knew about us. That was their greatest weapon. Preying upon my greatest weakness.” 

Bucky pulled you into his body, cuddling you close. “Doll…-“ 

“I need to get it out,” you interrupted him. “The second in command, a sleazy little fucker, he got immense pleasure from putting me in that machine and watching as my brain scrambled.” You felt Bucky’s arms tighten around you as you wiped at the tears flowing down your face. Steve’s arms came around your waist from behind you, cocooning you between their warm bodies. “Especially when he had erased everything I knew about myself. I think that is why I couldn’t use my ability until my memory started coming back. My brain went into safe mode or something.” You laughed through your tears. “Nat… oh my god, Nat. The things they did to her.” A fresh wave of tears poured down your face and racking sobs bubbled up from your chest. 

“Shhh, doll.” Bucky was holding you tight, hands roaming your back. “Weve got you, just let it all out.” 

You moved your head so you could look up at his face. His beautiful damn face. “They made me forget you. They made me forget us. They made me forget our love.” You cried. “I’m so s-sorry I wasn’t s-stronger.” 

His brow furrowed in anger as he looked down at you. He cupped your face with his metal palm, “Don’t you fucking dare do that.” He looked over your shoulder at Steve as his thumb swiped over your cheek, “You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? You are strong. Do you know why?” When you shook your head no, he continued, “Because you are alive.” 

You let out an ugly laugh, “Only because of the serum.” You thought of the “sleazy fucker”, as he was now dubbed, taking his black dagger out and putting it to your throat. 

_“What do you say we see how well that serum works if we cut your throat open, hm?”_

_You shrank back as far as you could before rearing back and spitting in his face._

_He wiped at his face with an evil smile, “I should plug this dagger in your fucking chest just like I did the first time.”_

Your heart seized in your chest. You almost forgot to breathe. You pushed away from Bucky and Steve to sit up. You felt the blood drain from your face as what he had said registered with you now. 

Bucky sat up beside you, arm around your back, “Doll, you’re white as a ghost. What is it?” 

You looked over at him, seeing the concern on his face. “It was him.” You felt ice cold terror race down your spine, “He was the one who almost killed me six months ago."


	10. Pronto a Rispettare

Leaning over the balcony of your hotel room, you looked out at the view of Rome.

Italy. 

You had hoped you never had a reason to come back here… ever. 

You felt your palms start to sweat where you were holding onto the railing. Oh god, this was a horrible idea. 

You turned when you heard the balcony door open. Steve closed it behind him before coming to stand next to you. He didn’t say anything, just stood quietly beside you, arm brushing against yours. 

“Steve, I don’t think I can do this,” you whispered. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him turn his head toward you, “As much as I want to agree with you, I don’t sweetheart.” His hand wrapped around your elbow, “I told Tony that we could find another way before you agreed to come. But deep down, I know you can do this.” 

You looked up at him, “If I asked you to abort this mission and take me home, would you?” 

He nodded, “In a heartbeat.” Your eyes scanned his serious face. For about half a second you thought about doing just that because you knew without a doubt that he would. You shook your head and moved closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body, “I can do this,” you said, resting your forehead against his chest. 

Steve’s arms went around you, hugging you close, “There’s my girl.” You wrapped your arms around his back as he started to sway the both of you slightly. You turned your head with a smile, placing your ear right above his heart. You listened to the steady beats. His strong arms held you close, and his warmth seeped into your bones. 

“Where’s Bucky?” You asked after a while. 

Steve’s chest rumbled against your cheek with his words, “He’s with Sam and Tony.” His big hands started rubbing your back softly, “They are setting a perimeter around the city.” 

You moved to look up at him, “Do you really think this is going to work?” You shook your head slowly, “These guys are working for a deep underground HYDRA. I’m sure they already know we are here.” 

Steve sighed before he answered, his eyes solemn as he looked down at you, “The serum made you the perfect weapon.” He shrugged when you frowned, “It’s the truth. That wasn’t our intention, but it is what happened. They want to make more of you.” 

“One of them did mention that they were a little upset that Zemo killed the super soldiers in cryo.” You said, pushing back from Steve and looking over the city again. You could feel Steve looking at you. 

When you looked at him again, his expression was somber. “Sweetheart, none of us are going to let anything happen to you,” he said softly. “Bucky and I have almost lost you twice, we won’t let it happen again.” 

Tears pricked your eyes, “I think you and Bucky need to give up on me.” 

His brows furrowed down in confusion, “Why would we do that?” 

You threw your hands up at your sides and let the tears fall, “It’s been 3 weeks since my memory came back and I haven’t been able to be intimate with either of you.” You angrily swiped at your wet cheeks, “I’m holding you back. I think after this mission I need to separate myself from you two.” 

  Before the last word even left your lips, Steve had tugged you to him. His hands came up to grasp each side of your head, “That’s not an option.” His lips slanted over yours in a hungry kiss. It was full of need and want. You melted against him as your body yielded to the familiarity. 

You gripped his forearms and kissed him back with the same urgency. You felt his thumbs run across your cheekbones, wiping away the tears. His teeth nipped your bottom lip before his tongue licked over the sting. 

“Steve,” you sighed against his lips, the wanting plain in your voice. 

That was all he needed. Steve picked you up bridal style and carried you back into the hotel room. He placed his knee on the bed and laid you down. He shifted his body to hover above you. Reaching up, you tugged his shirt up his torso. He finished removing it, flinging it to the floor. You ran your hands up the solid muscles of his abdomen. You skimmed your nails over the hard pads of his chest, causing him to suck in a quick breath. When you reached his shoulders, you pulled him down to kiss him again. 

He used one hand to steady himself while the other disappeared under your shirt. His fingers grazed over your belly with light touches. Goosebumps rose on your skin. He raised your shirt higher as his hand spanned your ribcage. His lips left yours to kiss down your neck. He sucked on the spot below your ear, earning him a low moan. You shifted your legs underneath his, splitting your thighs open around his hips. His erection was staining against the fly of his jeans. Steve bumped the hard length against your clothed core as he bit into the soft skin of your neck. 

He leaned up slightly to look at you, “Are you still with me?” 

“Yes,” you whispered, raising your hips against his again. 

“Good,” he said with a smile, setting to the task of removing your clothes. With each piece of clothing he removed, his lips met the skin he uncovered. Every inch of your body was worshipped by his teasing kisses. Steve smiled against your thigh as he tossed your panties over the side of the bed. Your breathing quickened when his lips hovered above your dripping core. 

“One of my favorite sights to see,” he whispered, blowing a cool breath across your heated skin. His big hands spread your thighs further apart and up towards your chest. You cried out when his tongue took a long lick through your folds. You gripped the bedsheets tighter, looking down to watch Steve’s tongue swirl over your clit. You dropped your head back against the pillows, moaning long and loud. You closed your eyes when two of his fingers entered you in a smooth thrust. He curled them up, rubbing that sensitive spot. You rolled your hips into his face, lost in the pleasure he was giving you. Heat overtook your body, making your ability conjure. You cracked your eyes open to see the purple vapor glowing around your hands. 

Steve hummed against your cunt, the vibrations sending tingles up your spine. Your orgasm came by surprise. It stole the breath right from your lungs. You clenched your eyes shut and your mouth fell open with a silent scream. Steve licked your clit softly and pumped his fingers slowly as your release dissipated. You felt him shift and kiss your belly before he moved up your body. 

Opening your eyes, you were startled to see a purple haze to the room. You smiled at Steve as he nuzzled his face into your neck. “That was a strong one, sweetheart.” 

Movement by the doorway caught your attention. Through the soft glow in the room, you could make out Bucky leaning against the doorframe. Steve must have sensed him too because he pushed himself up to look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t stop,” Bucky said, a small smile playing on his lips. “I was enjoying the show.” You laughed, crooking your finger at him. He came over, pulling his shirt over his head before he reached the bed. He first bent to kiss you longingly. “Fuck, I missed that,” he said before turning to Steve and kissing him with the same amount of passion. 

Scooting yourself back against the headboard, you watched your super soldiers get lost in each other. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, stopping in sensitive spots. Their tongues tangled together and teeth made appearances to nip at lips. Bucky’s metal hand reached out to run up your leg. He caught you behind your knee to tug you onto your back again. He broke away from Steve’s kiss to look down at you, “My turn for a taste.” 

You whimpered at his words, a fresh wave of arousal washing through your veins. Bucky and Steve both got off the bed long enough to strip the rest of their clothes off. They kissed again before Bucky crawled back on the bed to settle between your thighs. 

Steve laid down next to you, resting his arm behind your head. His hand came out to cup a breast in his hand. You sighed when his fingers grazed over the hard bud. Bucky was taking his time, licking and sucking the soft skin of your inner thighs. You jolted when just the tip of his tongue traced over your labia. The teasing touch caused heat to coil low in your belly. Your pussy was already so sensitive from Steve’s mouth so everything Bucky was doing was dialed up a notch. 

Steve bent down to your ear, “I love watching Bucky between your thighs, just as much as I love being between them.” You moaned and reached out to tunnel your fingers in Bucky’s hair. Steve pinched your nipple between his fingers as he continued to tease with his words. “You taste so good and I love the little sounds you make when we flick your clit with our tongues.” 

Bucky demonstrated Steve’s statement, pointing his tongue over your clit. You cried and arched your back. The pleasure almost too much to bear. Steve’s deft fingers gave your nipple a sharp tug and bent his head down to lick the sting away. You gripped Bucky’s hair harder, holding his face to you. His tongue moved to your entrance, licking his way around your cunt. He lapped up your juices before spearing his tongue inside. 

“Bucky!” you cried out. Steve came up to crash his lips on yours. You moaned into the kiss, bringing your other had up to cup Steve’s neck. You felt him thrust his hard cock against your thigh. You felt Bucky’s metal hand trail through your wetness before going underneath your thigh to wrap around Steve’s erection. Steve’s whole body shuddered against you, groaning against your lips. 

Bucky never missed a beat. His tongue with its strong strokes against your pussy while his hand set a fast pace on Steve’s dick. You pulled back from Steve to shift your body. You removed your hand from his neck to reach down and cup his balls. He grunted before dropping back onto the pillows. You looked up at him as Bucky sucked your clit between his lips. “S-shit,” you stuttered, the coil in your belly wound so tight that it hurt. When he did it again, you flew apart. You buried your face in Steve’s chest and cried out. Your release just as strong as the first one. You felt the purple vapor appear again. 

Steve jolted, a loud shout leaving his lips. You felt the thick ropes of his come coat your thigh as he came. You dropped your hand, forgetting that your ability felt like electricity when you touched somebody. 

Bucky worked you both through your highs before sitting back with a laugh. He wiped his chin with his hand, “Doll, you about shot Steve off the bed.” 

You grimaced before looking up at Steve. He had thrown his arm over his eyes, chest still heaving. “I know, I’m sorry.” You kissed his chest lightly. 

He chuckled before leaning up and kissing your forehead, “Don’t be sorry.” He shrugged, “That is possibly the hardest I have ever gotten off.” 

Bucky moved to hover above both of you, cocky smile in place. Steve looked over at you before knocking Bucky to his back on the bed. “I think we should return the favor, what do you say?” 

You sat up and looked at Bucky splayed before you. His thick cock standing proudly from his hips, dripping precum. You licked your lips and brought your hand up, conjuring the purple mist. You watched his eyes turn dark with lust as you and Steve descended upon him. 

* * *

Raising your sunglasses, you looked down the crowded street. You didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“I’m at your four o’clock,” you heard Steve’s voice say through the comm. 

“And I’m at ten,” Bucky said next. 

“Tony is two blocks ahead and Sam is right behind you,” Steve said again. 

“Understood,” you whispered softly. You kept up with the pace of the crowd, scanning your surroundings. It was going to be dark soon, the sun was starting to sink in the sky. 

“Cap, there is a black SUV up here that no one has gotten out of,” Tony said in your ear. “I need eyes.” 

“On it,” Sam said before you heard a whirring noise above you. Red Wing was flying high above your head. You watched as it zoomed ahead and stopping a few streets in front of you. “Four men are inside, they are armed.” 

“Alright sweetheart,” Steve said calmly. “When you reach the SUV, don’t draw attention to yourself. Let’s see if they’re here for you.” 

You were trying every technique you knew of to calm yourself. Panic was threatening to take over. 

“Doll, I am looking at you through my scope,” Bucky’s smooth voice said. “I need you to breathe. We’ve got you.” You took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Good girl.” 

You put your hands in your pockets. You felt the tracking device against your fingers, reminding you of why you were doing this. You kept up the calm breathing as you walked. You looked into shop windows and smiled at vendors as you passed, trying to act like a tourist. Out of your peripheral sight, you saw Tony casually chatting up a store owner as he browsed the clearance bin. He was carefully keeping his back to the SUV. 

You stopped to go through the same bin, looking through the various souvenirs. Glancing up at Tony, he cast his eyes to the right, signaling you to walk around the shelves. You walked over to look at the handmade crafts. 

“Two men exiting the vehicle,” Steve said quietly. “Tony, they are on your six.” 

You moved so you could see the men. _Oh god_ … “He’s here.” You whispered. 

“Ok doll, stick to the plan,” Bucky said. You could hear some shuffling and then a clanging sound, “I’m on my way down. Lead them away from the crowd and toward the building I’m in.” 

You glanced at Tony again before you filed back into the evening tourist traffic. 

“They’re following her,” Tony said. “They stand out like sore thumbs. Who wears three piece suits in this heat?” 

You rolled your eyes behind your sunglasses. Of course, that is what he noticed. 

“I’ve got the guys in the SUV,” Sam said. 

“I’m almost to where Bucky is,” Steve spoke up. “Buck, are you ready?” 

“Yes, cross the street doll,” Bucky said. 

You did, weaving in and out of the cars. You saw the building that Bucky and Steve were waiting in up ahead. Tony appeared on the sidewalk directly in front of you, looking down at his phone. 

When you got to the abandoned building, you opened the door and walked into the humid interior. Bucky was on the stairwell to the left, gun aimed at the door. Steve pulled you to the right and made a “shhh” motion with his finger against his lips. 

You listened to the men speak to each other in Italian before the door opened and they came in inside. 

“Ah, ah, ah fellas,” Tony said as he walked in behind them. “If you go for your weapons, Barnes will drop you before your next breath.” 

Sleazy fucker raised his hands, but the smile on his face caused tingles of alarm to trace down your spine. He pointed at you before he spoke, “Oh but Mr. Stark, I have the best weapon right here.” 

You were about to open your mouth to say something but his next set of words stopped you. 

_“Rosso_ (red)… _Acqua_ (water)… _Lama_ (blade)…” 

You shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut. Your thoughts started to become jumbled as a wave of dizziness came over you. 

_“Notte_ (night)… _Correre_ (run)…” 

“Please no,” you said as you felt your mind slipping away. “B-bucky… Steve, get away from me!” You managed to get out before you screamed in agony. 

“What’s happening?” Steve said, grabbing your elbow. 

_“Campo_ (field)… _Vendetta_ (revenge)…” 

You forgot about everything else as your body and mind were ripped in two. You wrenched away from Steve and slammed yourself back against the wall. You couldn’t breathe or focus on anything but the pain in your head. You heard people yelling before there was a gunshot. 

“ _Morte_ (death).” the man said, louder than the rest of the words. 

Your mind went blank, your body lax. The pain was replaced with nothingness. You had become an empty shell of yourself. You opened your eyes and looked around at the people staring at you, landing on the man who straightened his suit jacket with a wicked laugh. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” he said, rubbing his hands together while looking at you. “Assassino?” (Assassin) 

_“Pronto a rispettare._ ” (Ready to comply.)


End file.
